Fallout
Fallout is a former universe traveler BLU Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Ebayusergreen Origin Fallout was a universe traveler hired by the UPA '''(Universe Protection Agency) and was sent on missions to different universes to help out which could have been from a huge problem or just a simple small problem... No matter what the problem was he would always try his best to help out everyone he could. Since Fallout was such a loyal employee he grew in the ranks pretty fast and he was given the ability teleport to any universe that he wanted to. Ever since the '''UPA '''shut down fallout still goes around helping as many people as he can in different universes and will not hesitate to lay down his life to save others. Appearance Fallout is a Blue scout wearing '''Crusader's Cap, Robotic eye, Graybands, Jungle Jersey, and Big Smoke Sneakers Personality and Behavior After the UPA shut down Fallout still helps out people that are in need, and is not afraid to defend himself or someone in need of help. He will most of the time be seen with a smile on his face walking around random places. Some of the time he is seen walking/sitting with a few of his friends. One of his best friends (Who has always stuck by his side) is phil and he is not afraid to help out Fallout. Powers and Abilities Fallout is more impervious to attacks and is able to move just a bit faster than a regular scout Fallout has the ability to levitate various of different objects/weapons but he can only levitate very few objects/weapons and is able to shoot guns, he can also sometime be able to levitate not fly since he is not able to lift himself (For some unknown reason). While he has all ranges of Fighting style as well as meany guns he usually mostly prefers a bladed weapon but if he has to/want's to he can use a gun/blunt weapon His Robotic eye helps him to target enemies with easier precision hitting dead eye shots with any weapon he holds so long as his eye is in working condition. He is not able to be jumped (unless he has recently teleported) being able to "sense" a projectile or enemy coming his way and will teleport/doge quickly out of the way. He has a wide spread of different things inside of the seemingly infinite space of his backpack that can consist of weapons, medical items, food, and etc. Fallout has the ability to teleport short distances or to different universes to either doge an attack or help other people somewhere else. Fallout has a "Rage Mode" that when triggered he is much stronger, faster, he is even able to wield more weapons/objects with his levitation ability, and is able to make himself fly with his levitation ability while in rage mode. Faults and Weaknesses Since Fallout is not able to lift heavy objects for too long (or if the object is heavy enough at all) Freaks can drop/throw a heavy object at him which can leave him very vulnerable. Every time Fallout teleports his "sense" ability is temporarily not active. Since Fallout has a robotic eye it is very vulnerable to an EMP 'which can completely disable his eye making him not only does he loose the enhanced perception from his eye but he also looses all sight from that eye temporarily. When Fallout is in his "'Rage Mode" (since he has more of an increased agility and is not used to it) he can sometime loose control and crash into the wall/fall off a cliff. 20180415164815_1.jpg|Fallouts Levitation ability 20180415175833_1.jpg|Rage mode with telekinisis/levitation Trivia * Fallout had the ability to self-ubercharge before the idea was scraped * Fallout had another ability were he could posses Gigantic hand before that idea was also scraped. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:BLU Team Category:Friendly Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:Near-normal Category:Gunners Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Teamless